Follow Me
by Sorida
Summary: My first Songfic! No, that is not the title of the song. This is a songfic to Wherever You Will Go by The Calling. I don't own anything in this story so I'm innocent! Almost... Character Deaths. Please note: the "s" is not a typo.


Summary: He desperately wished they could be together again. GIR felt the same way. Songfic to Wherever You Will Go by The Calling.

A/N: Love this song so much. Love this show so much. Time to put them together!

Disclaimer: I don't know why people would believe me if I said I owned Invader Zim. I'm not the amazing Jhonen Vasquez. I'm a GIRL for crying out loud! I don't own this great song either.

_So lately, been wandering,_

Zim walked down the road, occasionally glancing back behind him. He sighed and walked on. They could never be together again as long as Zim was wanted dead by his leaders. It was the hardest decision of his life, but he wanted to keep him safe, his best friend who stood by him no matter what. Until now.

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face._

GIR sat alone in the base. Tears streamed down his face as realization set in. His Master had left him all alone. He understood why, but he wanted to go with him. No one should ever have to face reality alone.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_Let it fall upon us all_

Zim walked on with a heavy heart. He needed to get as far away as possible. Only then could he keep GIR, Dib, and Gaz safe. The only friends he ever had were the people he had to leave behind forever.

_In between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

"GIR," Zim whispered into the night, "please make it on your own. Be happy and forget me." He trudged on, no happiness left in his entire being.

_If I could, then I would,_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

"Master," GIR said softly, "please come back. Please take me with you." He hugged his piggy close to his chest, wishing it was his

Master instead.

_Way up high, or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

Zim had gone over the plans thousands of times. He would find a way back home. As soon as the danger passed, he would go back to GIR. As soon as the Tallest really thought he was dead, he would return.

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

He wanted to be there for GIR. Guide GIR through life since, in Zim's mind, he was essentially a child. A child Zim wanted to care for, to watch him grow up. To be there when he needed him, much like human parental units.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_Let it fall upon us all_

But Zim knew in his heart, he could never go back. The Tallest would think he was dead when his PAK was offline. It was impossible to go back alive.

_Well then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you_

"I want to go back," he whispered. Soon, small puddles formed on the ground. Not a cloud could be seen in the sky. Zim wiped his eyes and walked on, each step getting progressively slower.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

GIR still sat alone in the base. A new wave of tears and emotions took over his small body. He wanted Master back and for him to stay. Forever and ever, always together.

_Way up high, or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

GIR felt as though a part of him had been ripped out when his Master left. He felt...colder. Master had taken his heart when he left.

It almost reminded him of the time when Master took the bees out of his head. GIR smiled slightly at the memory of his Master, but the tears soon returned more plentiful than ever. Nothing would be like that again. Nothing would ever be the same again.

_Run away with my hope_

Zim knew there was nothing left. No plan, no matter how ingenious, would ever get him back. He had no hope left. Miles away from Zim's position, a small robot shared the same feelings.

_Run away with my love_

GIR finally had it. Everything, every emotion he ever had, was taken from him when his Master left. GIR ran to his room and slammed the door. A few seconds later, no robot was in the room. The door was still locked.

_I know now, it's quiet out_

Zim sat down under a large tree. It was a quiet night, just the way he liked it. If only there was someone to share it with. He prepared himself.

_My life and love might still go on_

"GIR, remember me. Remember our promise." Zim whispered. He wanted it to end.

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

"We'll be together soon." Zim said. "Forever as friends."

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Zim would do anything to be with GIR again. If only time would stand still or he could rewind and take GIR with him. He would have traded everything on Irk for his small companion.

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Zim sighed as his right glove changed. He and GIR planned this. He only wished that they could have done it together. Down to the last second so they could truly be together again. He pushed the newly formed button and disappeared from the universe.

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Zim and GIR. GIR and Zim. One can never go without the other.

"Sirs," a female service drone said.

"What is it...erm, uh...Epra?" Tallest Red asked the annoyed female.

"It's Éspera," she corrected, "and I have some interesting readings.

Zim's PAK is offline. Self-destructed."

"Yay! He's gone!" Purple cheered as chips flying from his bag.

"Well, saves us the trouble." Red murmured.

"Oh, there's one other thing."

"What is it service drone?" Red asked.

"SIR unit G-777-1 is deactivated. Self-destructed."

"G? All SIR letter codes are S." Purple remarked.

"That was Zim's robot..." Red remarked.

"It seems my Tallest, that they planned this."

"Why?"

"The signals were lost at exactly the same time, right down to the second." Red and Purple looked at each other. Purple left the control room of the Massive as Red turned his back to Éspera. As he thought over the situation, he could have sworn that the service drone whispered something under her breath.

"I'll go wherever you will go."

Red looked at the expression on her face. Éspera, the Irken word for hope, had none left. Even if it was just Zim and his crazy robot, the very last Invader and SIR unit were now gone. The last of their kind lost in oblivion.


End file.
